1.94
1.94E – September 11, 2017: # Doctor's Bags now have a visible description for what they do. # Fixed an issue where the Adv. X-01 could mistakenly appear as a Tesla version in name only. # The Marine Wetsuit has been reshaped to fit the female body a bit better, armor is now more form fitting. # Onyx Paint added, reduced light detection in darker areas. # Robotics Expert has been nerfed: now you have to be in Sneak mode to perform the hack, and cannot hack robots higher level than you (like every other perk of its nature) # Putting explosives in an enemy's inventory no longer requires Pickpocket 2 and is available from the start. # Pickpocketing system now more like Fallout 3/NV's, no longer requires Pickpocket rank 1 to actually be able to pickpocket somewhat at all, leaving some free range for builds. # When in power armor without a fusion core, your action point cost is now reduced by 2. # Unfortunately due to how perk spells are handled in Fallout 4, the agility buff to reloading did not work :\ That said, Quick Hands 3 has been redesigned to give a +25% buff to reload speed giving +50% reload total. # Defender of Acadia's buff was only affection automatic plasma weapons, changed the speed boost to instead increase damage by 20%. # Companions will now benefit from endurance based poison/radiation bonuses, and the same increased strength bonus to melee weapons they player gets. # Power armor fusion cores now take far more damage to rupture # Body data of several creatures adjusted to make them more balanced, namely Protectrons being able to take more hits before they die/harder to hit combat inhibitors. # Fixed several loose mod associations with Army helmets. # Battle Armor arms had a template that accidentally pointed to combat armor arm mods; this has been fixed. # Stingwing poison has been toned down significantly to 18 over 8 seconds (from 8 over 30). This should make them a little more manageable but still very deadly. # Due to how vague Light armor is in 4, Sneak rank 5 has been redesigned to give +20% movement speed when sneaking. # Army Field Helmets and Dog armor can now be scrapped. 1.94D – September 6, 2017: # Institute Bottled Water is no longer misclassified as alcohol. # Rank 2 of Quick Hands now reduces weapon attack AP costs by 10%. This is to balance weapons that would normally be balanced by their otherwise slow firing. # Agility now affects reload speed: ranks below 5 reduce it by 10% per point, while those above 5 will increase it by 10%, up to 150% increase at 20. # Improved the Gauss Rifle's reload time, now has proper crit chance bonus. # If you're using the patch I made for the Prototype Gauss Rifle, it too will now have the proper crit bonus. # The Hammer Saw for robots now has its proper impact effect. # Many weapons have fixed or rebalanced reload speeds, using their NV counterparts as a base where possible. # Shipments of Fertilizer and Screws now properly based on their individual components like every other shipment (DeeZire). # The Hotel Rexford registry terminal is now properly locked (DeeZire). # Daisy will no longer spawn with a key that does nothing. # Colter will no longer drop key and terminal password that do absolutely nothing upon his death. # The Iron Sights for the .45 Service Pistol no longer costs a huge amount of steel. # Extended Mag options added for the .45 Service Pistol. # Added missing Glow Sights to the .45 Service Pistol. # Laser Commander no longer affects the Tesla Rifle, fixed a small bug with the effect. # Fixed the melee weapon strength bonus so it works properly now (every 2 points of Str = +1 base damage). # Protector of Acadia has been redesigned to instead give +20% firing speed to Plasma weapons and -20% AP cost on them. # Gauss Rifle damage and AP cost adjusted, ammo cost changed from 10 to 5 (balanced against .50 MG). Does 60 damage minimum per shot, 100 charged. Reload speed improved. # Reduced the amount of energy ammo found as loot. # Railroad Spikes should no longer oddly appear in ammo containers. # Pain Train 3 will now properly boost power armor landing impact damage as it states. # .50 MG now has ammo variants: Explosive and Incendiary. These will only be sold by ammo vendors, and the .50 Sporting Rifle or BoS Anti-Materiel Rifle can be modified to make use of them. 1.94C – August 30, 2017: # Far Harbor residents will now comment on Strong, Nick and Codsworth properly. # You can now question Zao as to what exactly happened to his crewmates after asking him upon initial meeting if he's been there for 200 years. # The Chief Engineer's Terminal now holds its related holotape aboard the Yangtze. # The Tesla Rifle's EMP damage vs mechanical targets now works properly, based off a cut effect for the LAER. # The Enclave paint will now properly give its Strength bonus to all other power armor sets except Hellfire. # Hellfire (Creation Club) will now give a +1 STR bonus if at least 5 pieces of the armor are worn. # The Vault 81 & 88 pip-boys for settlers now support pip-boy paints, either player or Creation Club. # Toned down the damage of the Tesla Bracers to a more reasonable amount. # Created a new perk and effect for the nerfed Hazmat Suit to not break other mods. 1.94B Hotfix I – August 27, 2017: # Laser Pistol beam should now appear properly. # Fixed an issue with the crit system where most weapons would NOT crit at all (crit chance was accidentally set to 0). # The Laser Pistol, Laser Defender/Rifle and Plasma Pistol/Rifle now have dynamic crit chance depending if they're automatic or not. 1.94B Hotfix II – August 27, 2017: # The Arc Welder and Incinerators name should no longer be overridden by the Napalm tank. # '-Napalm tank now names the standard flamer "Burnmaster".' # Arc Welder and Incinerators splash damage enchantment should no longer target player and allies if fired by player. # Arc Welder barrel will now properly affect enemies in power armor. # Drastically reduced the amount of ammo dropped by Energy Cells, Missiles, and ECPs as loot. # Mechanist and Rust Devil Robots will no longer drop a ton of additional ammo alongside their current weapon ammo. # Flamer Fuel added to the Any Energy Ammo loot list. # Fixed an issue that caused Scrounger additions to Energy Cells to not use the proper variable. # Shishkebab damage now completely melee and burn damage, added jets increase melee damage up to 75%, burn damage increased to 5 fire dam/5 secs with quad flame jets. # Standard flame jets will now appear properly on the Shishkebab. # Optimized Energy Cells added, similar to Optimized Flamer Fuel. Can be crafted at an ammo crafting workbench. Works with the Laser Pistol, Laser Musket, and Assaultron Head. 1.94B – August 26, 2017: # Flamer has been redesigned: ## Standard nozzle does medium firing range. ## Compressed nozzle does longer range and will now show up outside of inventory on the weapon. ## Both flamer nozzles now have a new feature: the burn damage is 2 dam/sec for 6 seconds, and increases by 50% for every point in Science! up to 10 dam/sec for 6 seconds. ## Vaporizing nozzle changed to Arc Welder nozzle: burns fuel to generate an electrical arc, does more damage to mechanical targets and a small DoT effect, direct damage can slightly splash. ## Incinerator and Arc Welder nozzles have reduced ammo capacity. ## Ammo capacity for non-standard barrels and upgrades reduced. ## Optimized Flamer Fuel option added. This can be crafted at an ammo workbench (3 flamer fuel yields 2 optimized), does 30% more damage and can penetrate armor. Requires Science 3, and can be built on the flamer. ## The mag options will no longer increase. # Fixed an issue that prevented GRA parts from attaching to their weapons (namely Assault Carbine and Missile Launcher). # The Automatic barrel for the Tesla Rifle has been restored to previous behavior, but with the damage value fixed (was supposed to reduce it by 25%, instead reduced it by -0.25) # Tesla Rifle damage slightly reduced, improved firing speed, increased AP cost. # Curie now has max Science! perk. # And yes I realized a bit too late I typoed Optimized as Otimized for the ammo itself. Whoops :\ 1.94A – August 25, 2017: # Destroyer of Acadia has been redesigned into Pyromaniac, giving a +50% damage boost to dedicated fire weapons, explosives and ammo. This does not affect things like fire melee weapon mods or the Incendiary legendary effect as these would quickly overpower any other legendary effects with them, however they will boost any later incendiary ammo added by JM at some point. The original was an honestly weird perk: it would glitch with Nerd Rage and the Martyr legendary effect, would stack with Nerd Rage if it did work, and could get locked to permanently trigger by irradiating yourself enough to have reduced health and glass cannon everything. # The above will also cover any weapon using AWKCR that has _WeaponCaliber_Flamer tied to it # Fixed an issue where Nerd Rage's strength bonus would become permanent. # Made improvements to the Assault Carbine's ring sight, iron sight positioning. # Laser Pistol now has reduced recoil on par with other pistol weapons. # The Assault Carbine will now correctly spawn with a scope/sight. # The Sniper Rifle now has reduced recoil for a weapon of its type. # Hunting Rifles, Scav Rifles, Lever Action Rifles and the Pipe Carbine have far more reasonable recoil. # Added a fix to the Army Recon Helmet that should prevent the no-headlight option from still showing a headlight. Hopefully. # Incinerator barrel for Flamer now changes flamer sound, fires slightly faster, but has higher crafting requirements and appears at a higher level in the wild now. 1.94 Hotfix – August 23, 2017: # Brought the firing speed and damage of the handy flamer, gutsy flamer and eyebot laser closer to their NV counterparts. # Fixed the effect that handled the Railway Rifle's outgoing limb damage. # Fixed a few issues with the crit system's handling (could conflict with other crit boosting effects and thus nullify things). # The Hazmat Suit (undamaged), Rebreather, Gas Mask, Assault Gas Mask and Gas Mask with Goggles will now protect you from poison gas in HalluciGen and the gas trap room in Nuka World's Gauntlet (originally only the Hazmat suit did this). 1.94 – August 23, 2017: # Kellogg will no longer have a .44 in his inventory during his showdown on a new game. # Fixed the animation for the Desert Eagle in first person outside of power armor. # Restored a Strength bonus to melee weapons: you now get a +2% increase for every point of Strength vs. the original +10% that was disabled awhile back. # Fixed the Radiation Immunity perk. # Removed the near rad immunity effect from the Hazmat suit, as this made almost any rad-heavy area in the game a joke. # Each point of Endurance now gives +3 Poison Resist, +2 Rad Resist.